Alasanku Yang Lain
by Pitaloka
Summary: Camus punya alasan lain mengunci anak didik kesayangannya di dalam peti es/ freeing coffin. Alasan yang bagaimanakah? Temukan jawabannya di dalam fanfic ini.


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Saint Seiya and characters!

**Halo semuanya fanfic ini fanfic Milo-Camus aku yang pertama. Fanfic ini rada-rada serius tapi aku akan berusaha membuat settingnya gelap. Kalo misalnya ada yang aneh ato malah salah satu dari mereka OOC (Out of Character) sori ya....**

**Alasanku Yang Lain**

Kuil Scorpio tampak lenggang dan agak mencekam sore itu. Wajar saja, sebab hari itu adalah hari pertempuran besar antara bronze saint dan gold saint yang ingin mempertahankan keyakinan mereka. Para gold saint percaya bahwa Pope yang berkuasa adalah Athena yang asli sedangkan yang datang ke Sanctuary bersama bronze saint adalah Athena palsu.

Semua gold saint waspada tanpa terkecuali Milo. Sang penjaga kuil Scorpio. Sore itu, dia sedang berdiri di bagian belakang istana menanti sahabat baiknya yang saat ini sedang menemui muridnya.

Milo sesekali mendesah. Wajahnya yang tampan menunjukkan bahwa perasaannya campur aduk. Sedih, marah, bingung, tertekan, dan kesal. Gimana dia ga merasa seperti itu kalo temennya ga pernah mau terus terang dan ga pernah mau menjelaskan masalahnya padanya???

Lima menit…..Sepuluh menit…..Setengah jam…..Waktu terus berlalu…...

'Haaah....Camus kemana sih kamu?'

Baru saja ia melontarkan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah kaki di lorong kuil Scorpio. Langkah kaki itu kian mendekat.

Tek..tek...tek...

'Camus?' Milo menoleh ke koridor dan ia menemukan seorang pemuda tampan yang berwajah dingin dan bermata sedih.

'Camus, bagaimana? Apa kamu benar-benar menemui anak itu?'

'Ya' jawab pemuda berwajah dingin yang bernama Camus.

'Apa kamu...membunuhnya? Aku merasa cosmo-nya hilang...'

'....'

'Camus...Kenapa sih kamu ga mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku ini kan sahabatmu?'

'.....'

'Camus! Kamu ini apa-apaan sih???? Kamu ini kenapa? Koq mau-maunya menyusul muridmu di istana Libra?'

Camus tetap tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Kelihatannya dia memang sengaja membiarkan dirinya dicecar pertanyaan.

'Camus! Kamu jawab pertanyaan gua napa?'

'Aku mau turun ke istana Libra bukan semata-mata karena aku mau ketemu muridku tapi juga aku mau menguji kualitas dia sebagai saint.'

'Me...Menguji kualitas dia sebagai seorang saint???' Mata Milo terbelalak dan mulutnya mengangga. Dia ga percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Gimana dia bisa percaya? Camus yang terkenal dingin di antara dua belas satria emas mau-maunya menemui orang lain untuk tau keadaannya.

'Iya...Tapi kenyataannya...Dia malah mengecewakanku...'

'APA?'

'Tadinya aku pikir dia bisa lolos dari tes yang aku berikan dan aku bisa loangsung percaya bahwa dia memang saint sejati.

Tidak kuduga, ternyata dia....'

'Ternyata dia apa?' tanya Milo penasaran. Dia belum pernah ngeliat Camus mau berterus terang padanya dan menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan.

'Ternyata dia tidak bisa diharapkan dan oleh karenanya...aku terpaksa mengurng dia di dalam peti es buatanku sendiri...'

'Eh? A..Apa katamu tadi? Tidak bisa diharapkan? Kenapa? Apa karena dia ga bisa melupakan mendiang ibunya seperti yang kamu ceritakan dulu?'

'Tidak hanya itu...'

'Kamu punya alasan lain?'

'Jika ia aku lepaskan dia dan jika aku biarkan dia bertarung, aku khawatir lawannya akan memanfaatkan perasaan sayang pada ibunya itu sebagai senjata.'

Milo terdiam sesaat. Dia tidak menyangka kalo temannya itu betul-betul perhatian. Milo tidak tahu apakah dia harus bangga atau marah pada temannya. Namun, akhirnya ia buka suara.

'Camus, aku mengerti kalo kamu sayang sama anak didikmu itu tapi....Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa perilakumu itu menyebalkan! Maksudku, kau terlalu perhatian dan overprotektif!

Marin, Albiore, dan Dohko juga sayang dengan murid mereka tapi mereka tidak se-overprotektif kamu, Camus! Mereka membiarkan murid mereka belajar dari pertarungan dan babak belur tapi kamu...Kamu malah 'mendekap' dan bahkan mengurung muridmu itu!'

'Bicaralah sesukamu Milo! Yang jelas aku ga akan mengubah keputusanku! Aku ga mau mengakui dia sebagai saint sejati saat ini!' kata Camus sambil berlalu.

'Eh? C...Camus tunggu!'

Camus terus berjalan melewati lorong kuil Scorpio tanpa menghiraukan temannya yang memanggil namanya di belakang.

'Camus....Aku harap apa yang kamu harapkan bisa tercapai!' kata Milo. Entah kenapa saat itu, ia merasa kalo dia akan segera kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan dadanya sesak. Ia ingin sekali mencegah Camus supaya jangan pergi ke kuil Aquarius dan ia ingin sekali mencegah dia supaya jangan sampai bertarung dengan muridnya.

Tapi apa daya? Kalo dia melakukan itu pada Camus, Camus pasti akan merasa kesal dan menceramahinya lagi habis-habisan atau bahkan akan memperlakukan dia sama seperti ia memperlakukan muridnya (mengunci dirinya di dalam peti es buatanya).

Beberapa jam kemudian, pertarungan dua belas kuil usai dengan kemenangan diraih oleh bronze saints dan firasat yang dirasakan Milo benar. Percakapannya dengan Camus saat itu adalah percaakapannya yang terakhir dengannya sebab setelah pertempuran 12 kuil harapan Camus terwujud walopun dia harus kehilangan nyawanya pada pertempuran itu.

'Camus sahabatku...Kau adalah guru, sahabat dan satria sejati! Selamat jalan, semoga kau tenang dengan terwujudnya impianmu' kata Milo sambil menatap langit.

**A/N:** Kecemasan Camus terbukti kan? Perasaan sayang Hyoga yang berlebihan pada orang yang sudah meninggal selalu jadi bumerang buat dia!


End file.
